Life and Death
by hottsparkl06
Summary: Oliver and Julie are in love, but what happens when tragedy strikes?
1. The Biggining

Okay my friend gave me this idea, I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
It was Monday morning, and I was already out on the Quidditch Field, riding my broom.  
  
"Hey Julie!" Called Oliver from below.  
  
I landed beside him and looked at him. He was so perfect! All the girls in school literally followed him around, and there were even fan clubs forming.  
  
"Hey Oliver! What brings you to the Quidditch field so early?" I asked, laughing.  
  
"I saw you flying out here, and thought I would come over and help you practice." He said.  
  
"Mr. Wood, are you pointing to the fact that I need practice?" I asked, sounding amused.  
  
"Well, no, I never said that.." He grinned.  
  
"Only that you totally suck at it!" He said, and starting running.  
  
"WOOD! Get back here!" I said and dashed off after him.  
  
When I finally caught up to him, we were almost by the castle. I grabbed that back of his robes.  
  
"HAHA! I.Caught.You!" I said, trying to catch my breath.  
  
"I'm getting too old for this" He said, and we both started laughing. We had been best friends since the 2nd year, and you could really tell by how well we just.clicked.  
  
"I say we go to hogsmeade and get some butterbeer!" He suggested.  
  
"Sure why not, but after that insult, your buying!" I laughed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When we got to Hogsmeade, the place was swarming with people EVERYWHERE! We entered the Three Broomsticks and took a seat. Oliver ordered our drinks, and soon enough, I was starting to feel dizzy and light- headed.  
  
"Julie, 3 is enough" He said, trying to look worried.  
  
"YOU'VE HAD 4!" I said to him.  
  
"Good point, we should get going" He grinned.  
  
He stood up, but unfortunately I couldn't, so he had to carry me back to my broom. They finally the 7th years go on broom, but unfortunately I was in no condition to drive a broom.  
  
"Why don't we go into the Wizards Inn?" He suggested.  
  
"No, I want to go back to **hic** Hogwarts" I said.  
  
He automatically picked me up.  
  
"Okay, Wizard's Inn its is." He said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oliver **hic** put me down, I can walk" I said stubbornly  
  
"Okay, fine. Go ahead." He said, and let me down.  
  
At first I had a little trouble, but when I finally caught my balance, we went to the Wizard's Inn lobby.  
  
"How may I help you, Mr. Wood" Said the elf.  
  
"He knows your name Oliver?" I asked.  
  
"Mr. Wood has been here numerous times" Said the elf, smiling like he knew some kind of secret.  
  
"WHAT?" I said loudly.  
  
"Never mind that. What rooms do you have available?" Oliver asked the elf.  
  
"Only the honeymoon suite." Said the Elf.  
  
"Okay then, we'll take that." Said Oliver, as he gave the elf a few galleons.  
  
Oliver led me up to the room, and I almost immediately fell asleep, not even caring if there was only one bed. When we were in our 2nd year, we fell asleep together on my bed, and after getting in trouble with Mcgonagall, we still thought it was hilarious. Well if I could do it then, can't I do it now?  
  
*~*~*  
  
When I woke up, Oliver's hand was around my waist, and I could feel his breath on the back of my head. I put my hand on his for a minute, then when he was starting to wake up, I immediately took it off. I turned towards him.  
  
"G' mornin" I said, sleepily.  
  
He opened his eyes, and realized that his hand was around my waist. He immediately moved it, and I could see his face turn red. Oliver was never shy around girls, he was always the outgoing type. Except with me. He considered me more as his friend, and could probably never see me as a girlfriend.  
  
"I love you." I said, trying to hold my laughter back long enough to see his reaction.  
  
"Are you still drunk?" He said, and smiled.  
  
"Yes." I said, turned over, and pretended to try and sleep.  
  
I guess he thought I went back to sleep, because he put his hand around my waist and moved closer to me.  
  
"Getting comfortable?" I laughed, and turned around.  
  
His face had gone red.  
  
"Sorry" He said, that that hot Scottish accent.  
  
I don't know why, but I suddenly wanted to kiss him. I guess I wasn't thinking, because that exactly what I did. And then he kissed me back.  
  
*~*~*  
  
OKAY THE END OF CHAPTER 1! This story isnt going to be like my other one, theres going to be a whole plot.so I wanted to get into the romance quickly. Tragedy stricks later. 


	2. The Return

Okay, I am back with more! Don't expect things to go so well anymore..  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
After I kissed Oliver, things began to change. We were starting to act more like boyfriend and girlfriend instead of best friends, and I think the people around us started to notice. It was hard not to after George caught us kissing in the common room on Valentine's Day.  
  
"Wow" said George, looking amazed.  
  
"Oh get over it!" Said Oliver, grinning.  
  
So from then on, it was official. Oliver Wood and I were going out, and no one could separate us. His "fan club" sent me a howler once, but after Oliver gave them dirty looks, they decided to leave me alone.  
  
One evening I was studying for the Potions finals when Oliver came in.  
  
"Hey!" I said, lifting my head from my book and smiling at him.  
  
"Hey Julie, studying I see?" he asked, as he sat down next to me and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Yea, but don't bother me now, I really need to study" I said, laughing.  
  
"Are you saying you don't have time for me?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm saying that I do have time for you, but now NOW" I replied, trying to sound serious. I don't know how well it was working though.  
  
"Okay, I can tell when I'm not wanted." he said, sounding hurt.  
  
"I'll just go outside and play quidditch in the rain.." he added.  
  
"Oliver, don't be such a baby. You should understa." I was interupted by him grabbing me and kissing me.  
  
When he finally let go, I was out of breath.  
  
"OLIVER!" I said, and hit him playfully.  
  
"Sorry, sorry! It wont happen again." he said sounding innocent.  
  
"It better not, I don't want to fail Potions!" I said.  
  
As I went back to studying, he came over and put his arms around me.  
  
"I love you." He whispered into my ear.  
  
For a minute, I sat there stunned. Love was such a strong word.  
  
"Well?" He asked.  
  
"Well what?" I asked back.  
  
"Aren't you going to say you love me too?" he said, smiling.  
  
"Oliver, love is a strong word. Neither of us know what the word means, so you shouldn't use it so randomly." I said.  
  
"Well I'm not using it randomly. That's the first time I've ever said that to a girlfriend, and I'm surprised you would even think that I was kidding." He said, getting up.  
  
"Oh Oliver, don't get so mad over something so stupid. We have plenty of time to 'love' each other!" I said.  
  
"Well to me, this isn't stupid." He replied to me stubbornly, and then he walked into the boy's dormitory.  
  
*~*  
  
The next day, after the potions exam, things weren't going so smoothly. Oliver had not talked to me all day, and Snape said he needed to talk to us so urgently that exams were to be put off. He entered the class with a worried look on his face, something none of us have ever seen.  
  
"Class, I have bad news for you. Voldemort is back."  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Okay, so here it is! The second chapter! Don't die of suspense! Something will happen soon...By the way I forgot the disclaimer. I don't own anyone exept Julie in this story. Sorry bout that. 


	3. I Love You

Okay! Here it is , again! I am afraid IM going to start crying.lol. I might just have to change my idea!  
  
*~*  
  
The whole class stopped breathing for a moment. WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?  
  
"Not only is Voldemort back, but we are going to need all the young men we could get to help fight against him. That means all the 7th, 6th. And 5th years are going to have to go." Snape's voice trailed off, and you could almost hear the pain in it.  
  
I tear fell down my eye. Oliver.  
  
Oliver looked at me, worried. He could tell I was about to break down crying. Nothing mattered anymore.  
  
*~*  
  
All classes were cancelled. Immediately after Snape let us out, I ran to the girls dorm and cried me eyes out. I needed to see Oliver, to talk to him, and say sorry to him for everything. I got up and went to the common room. He was sitting there staring at the fire. When he looked at me, I stood frozen, then ran over and flung my arms around him.  
  
"Oliver." I said, sobbing.  
  
He held me in his arms for a few hours, and I guess I feel asleep because when I woke up it was morning, and Oliver was there, sleeping right next to me. I looked at him for a moment, then kissed him softly.  
  
"Julie?" He asked, yawning.  
  
"Oliver..don't leave me, please." I said.  
  
"I have to go Julie. Snape talked to all of us, we are leaving immediately this afternoon. I know you are upset, but I will be fine. Nothing will happen." He said, trying to comfort me.  
  
"Oliver I will not let myself live if something happened to you. I was so stupid before, I don't want to loose you." I said, with a tear rolling down my cheek.  
  
He lifted his hand and wiped the tear.  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be alright. Now go back to sleep." He said, and smiled at me.  
  
I put my head back down on his chest. I could hear his heart beating, and with him I could not be cold. And so, I went to sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
When I finally woke up, it was around 3 p.m. Classes were still cancelled, so I decided I would spend some time with Oliver before he left. The only problem was that Oliver was no where to be seen. I searched up and down, and I finally saw Harry in the hallway.  
  
"Harry! Where's Oliver?!" I asked  
  
"Oh didn't you hear? They had to leave early. Voldemort just killed Ludo Bagman, and they went to stop him there." He replied, and then went back to the common room.  
  
How could he leave without saying goodbye?  
  
I  
  
*~*  
  
The next few weeks flew by fast. Classes were finally resumed without the boys about a week after. I tried to do my best. It was hard though, with Oliver not being there. Why had I been so stupid and said that I don't love him?  
  
It was Thursday, which meant Potions with Ravenclaw. I didn't feel like talking to Angelina or Katie, who were busy getting over Fred and George leaving. They obviously knew how I felt. As I entered the Potions room, I saw Snape reading a letter, looking worried.  
  
"Class, I have an announcement.." He said. There was the same pain in his voice that there had been.  
  
"Voldemort has been defeated." He added.  
  
Everyone in the classroom started clapping.  
  
"BUT, there were many lives lost. Many young men gave their life to save all of us. May God be with them" He finished.  
  
Suddenly the room was quite. I didn't know what to do.  
  
When Potions was over, we all went down to the Great Hall for lunch. The mail was here, finally. There was a letter to me.FROM OLIVER! I got so excited! I knew he would make it! I just knew it.  
  
I opened up the letter, and it read:  
  
Dearest Julie,  
  
I am writing to you from the quidditch cup field. This is where Voldemort is planning to attack next. They told us that they have a spell to kill him, but he has time to do just one curse before our spell wipes him out for good. This means that there may be a chance I am not coming home.  
  
I know that I promised you the world, and that I would come back so we would be together, but sometimes I have to do what's right, and not be selfish. If I do die, I will die in a place that has always been important to me.on the quidditch field. I love you.  
  
Yours Always,  
  
Oliver Wood.  
  
So that was it. He had left me, and he was not coming back. I just couldn't except it. He had to be alive. I knew he was. I hoped he was.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Okay, well I cant believe I wrote this. I started crying, believe it or not, so I dunno if I will continue this. Oh well, don't worry, more to come ASAP. 


	4. Tragedy?

Okay, first of all I am so so so so so sorry to anyone I am going to make cry. I luv u guys I just wanted to write the story. Sowwy .  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
The next weeks were awful. They were having problems sending people home, identifying bodies, and informing the parents of the people who died. I guess it was depressing, and with Oliver gone, I never wanted to look at a boy again. It was awful.  
  
"Julie, look he said he loved you and that's all that matters. He's gone, and you need to accept it" Said Angelina to me, when we were sitting in the common room.  
  
"Look, just leave me alone, I just want to be left alone." I said, starting to get mad.  
  
"We are going out to the three broomsticks. Come with us, it will be good for you" Said Katie, looking worried.  
  
"Have you ever lost someone you loved?" I asked them, even madder now.  
  
Before they got a chance to answer that question, Madam Pomphrey came running in through the portrait hole.  
  
"Julie come quick" She said, and motioned for me to follow her.  
  
She took me to the hospital wing.  
  
"What are we doing here?" I asked her.  
  
"Oliver's been found, he's been brought here because he asked to be. He wants to see you." She said.  
  
"OLIVER? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHERE?" I asked.  
  
She pointed her finger at a room towards the back. I went in and saw him there, with magically floating wizard medical equiptment all around.  
  
He smiled at me.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Oliver, what happened to you?" I asked him, tears coming down my face.  
  
"I got hit with some powerful magic."his voice trailed off. It was weak.  
  
"Oliver I got your letter. I was so scared. Now I am just glad you are here." I said, and ran over to him and hugged him the best I could.  
  
"Julie, I have something to tell you. I am in a bad condition." He said.  
  
"Oliver, you promised me, YOU PROMISED to come back. You promised me that we would be together. I cant let you go." I said, crying.  
  
"Julie, I love you." He said, and suddenly I saw the box that was measuring his heartbeats go in a straight line. He had stopped breathing.  
  
I started shaking him.  
  
"Oliver wake up! WAKE UP DAMN IT!" I said, trying to get his heart to start working.  
  
Then I broke down crying. This couldn't be happening. He just died in my arms. I put my head on his chest.  
  
"I love you too Oliver." I said, and kissed him. A single tear fell from my cheek onto his face.  
  
Then that's when I heard it. It was the sound of a beating heart.  
  
"Oliver?" I asked.  
  
I saw a faint smile form on his face.  
  
*~* 


End file.
